This invention relates to a string changing assist apparatus and method. In particular, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for assisting in the changing of strings for musical instruments.
Stringed instruments require frequent tunning and adjustment. Inevitably, strings wear out or break and require replacement. The procedure for correctly replacing these strings is more of an art form than a purely mechanical act. In the typical stringed instrument, a guitar for example, one end of the string is first attached to the guitar by a guitar bridge. This end of the string typically has a metal bead or ball that fits into the bridge in a variety of ways, but which is held in place by tension on the string. In other cases, the guitar string has no metal ball and the end is wound around itself and only string tension holds the string in place. This tension requirement is the cause of most of the difficulty in restringing an instrument. The difficulty is that a person only has two hands and the job requires three: one to keep tension on the bead, or tied end, in the bridge, one to guide the string as it is wound around the tuning post and one to turn the tuning knob. A further complicating factor is that a proper wind about the tuning post requires the tuner to leave slack in the string so that when properly installed there is just the right amount of string on the post: not too little, which would not allow the string to catch properly on the tuning post, and not too much, which would create bulky, unstable windings.
The issue of properly stringing and tuning instruments is not a new one. A variety of prior art devices have attempted to solve tuning problems once the string has been attached. An early tuner device is disclosed in the Home patent, U.S. Pat. No. 341,846. More recent patents have issued for string tuners as shown in the Pease patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,621, and the Richards patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,467.
The applicant is also aware of one device for which a patent issued, U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,556 to Gilliam, that helps a user apply tension to the string with a single hand.
Nonetheless, the applicant is aware of no device or method that frees both of the user""s hands to attend to the critical winding job while applying tension to the string and at the same time allowing for an appropriate amount of extra string or slack in the string.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing an apparatus and method for assisting an individual in stringing an instrument that frees both of the individual""s hands to attend to the winding of the string on the tuning post. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for assisting in the stringing of instruments such that both of a user""s hands are free to ensure the string is properly wound on the tuning post while at the same time applying appropriate tension to the string, and providing an adequate amount of slack in the string.
Accordingly, the string changing assist apparatus of the present invention includes a support and a resilient extension connected to the support. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a connector is added for removably attaching the support to an instrument. In another preferred embodiment, the connector is a pair of hook and loop straps. In yet another preferred embodiment, the resilient extension includes a height adjuster. In another preferred embodiment, the resilient extension is a three sided form with an expandable base. In a preferred embodiment the three sided form is a triangle of four pieces, two pieces forming extended sides of the triangle and two pieces overlapping and forming the expandable base.
In still another preferred embodiment, the resilient extension is an L-shaped arm. In another preferred embodiment, an article receiver is connected to the apparatus for removably attaching articles to the apparatus.
In another preferred embodiment, the support and the resilient extension is the top of an inverted V-shaped wedge. In another preferred embodiment, a tension adjuster is provided for the inverted V-shaped wedge.
A preferred embodiment of the method of the invention includes the steps of constructing a support and connecting a resilient extension, movable between an extended and a collapsed position, to the support. Next, the support and resilient extension, in the extended position, is placed on an instrument. Then, one end of a string is attached to the instrument and the string is passed over the resilient extension in the extended position. Then, an individual is free to use both hands to insert the other end of the string into the tuning post and wind the string around the post under tension from the resilient extension.
In another preferred embodiment of the method, the step of adding a connector for removably connecting the support to the instrument is provided. In yet another preferred embodiment, a height adjuster is added to the resilient extension.